Episode 5325 (20th December 2019)
Summary Plot Martine demands to know what has upset Mitchell. Grace confronts Liam over him telling Mercedes the truth. He refuses to let her see who is in his bed with him. Sienna arrives to apologist to Liberty. Walter asks for the truth from Mitchell. He says that he made a promise which he didn't keep. Walter advises him to own up to his mistakes. Liam makes Grace think that he slept with Mercedes, but she is relieved to discover James. Liberty tells Sienna that she doesn't need to apologise and that she should. Sienna tells her that she is doing something amazing for her, which Sienna will never be able to repay. Sienna leaves, giving Liberty and Brody an opportunity to talk. Brody tells her that as soon as she takes the test, they learn whether what they did was worth it or not. Liberty feels that she has betrayed Sienna. Breda and Goldie try to get Mercedes out of bed and ready. Breda tells Goldie to be kind with Mercedes and Breda decides to help Mercedes. Scott vents to Azim. Mitchell walks in on Scott and Azim and gets the wrong end of the stick. Scott snaps at him and tells Mitchell to get out. Mitchell apologises to Azim, and tells Azim that Scott doesn't understand how difficult it is for him to come out to his family. Liam reveals that he didn't tell Mercedes the truth. Grace is shocked when James opens the champagne to celebrate their freedom. Azim tries to make Scott see how hard it is for Mitchell to come out to his family, due to his grandfather's beliefs. Azim advises him to get to know Walter better and reveals that Scott has volunteered for Walter's food bank collection. Brody tries to encourage Liberty to take the test. Brody assures her that he will be with her every step of the way, sharing the guilt they both carry. Liberty decides to take the test. Walter reluctantly accepts Scott's help. Liberty waits for the test result. It finally shows that the test is positive. Brody is over the moon. Walter begins to change his tune about Scott. Mitchell arrives and Walter leaves, and Scott tells Mitchell that they need to talk. Toby and Celeste watch them from a distance. Walter invites Maxine and Minnie to his festive sermon, to her surprise. She secretly pockets a can of food. Grace threatens James, for if he begins to have second thoughts. Breda brushes Mercedes's hair. Breda offers to help her fix her life. Breda takes a box from her bag, containing the chisel she used to stab Harry as well as a button from his shirt. She places one of Mercedes's hairs inside, telling Bronzer of her plans to frame Mercedes for the murders. Scott tells Mitchell why he's spending time with Walter. Mitchell tells Scott that he's ashamed of himself, not Scott, and explains why. Scott gets emotional and tells him that he understands, realising how much pressure Mitchell is under. Mitchell is touched, but Scott tells him that they can't be together as he doesn't want to hide anymore. Scott tells Mitchell that he's doing the right thing for them. Mitchell breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Notes *The scene from Episode 5218 (23rd July 2019) where Breda McQueen stabs Harry Thompson with a chisel is replayed in this episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019